Realization
by sagiscor
Summary: I don't believe there is enough angst or stories about these two. My imagination is a wild place and I always have a way the story "should go" although I do try to stay pretty true to the show and the characters. What you won't find much in my stories are happy endings by that I mean getting married but there's deifinately something there. I do not own Suits, I am a girl!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone. I am writing this fanfic because like some of you out there, I also don't believe there is enough angst or stories about these two. My imagination is a wild place and I always have a way the story "should go" although I do try to stay pretty true to the show and the characters. What you won't find much in my stories are happy endings- I mean some might think they are happy endings, but not like lovely, dovey, getting married, having kids happy endings. I try to keep the fic as close to the characters as possible and I just don't see that for either of them, but there is something….. definitely something there._**

**_The dialog starts out slow in the first few chapters as I am more "what's going on in the mind of these people", person, but I will get there…_**

**_I do not own suits (I promise, I'm a girl) or any characters from the wonderful USA show._**

As he watched her come toward him, he instinctively pushed the elevator button for her- she locked eyes with him and in her eyes there were storms. She was angry, hurt and frankly mad as hell, he recognized that in her. He recognized a lot in her, in fact, she was the only woman that he could stand for two days in a row, let alone 12 years. They had a history, it was long, long ago, but it was there and they overcame their history to be great. Sure he was cocky as hell, and felt like he ran not only Pearson Hardman but all of Manhattan, he counted on her. In his mind, although not always spoken, they were a team. A team that was now broken.

"How could she do this to me?" he thought followed right back by "Why would she do this for me?"…. So many questions, none of which would be answered as the doors closed and without a word, he watched her leave.

He thought about stepping in the elevator and part of him regrets that he didn't. But there were just too many raw emotions, he was angry, he felt betrayed and there was no way he could be the stepping ground for her guilt, not in this moment, although eventually he will feel that he needs to be.

The next few days were a mess for Harvey. He wasn't affected by the same things that other people were affected by. He wasn't upset she wasn't at the desk, He wasn't even mad she wasn't answering the phones- He looked at things another way. He was mad that that for the first time in what felt like forever to Harvey, he wasn't in charge. Harvey Spector didn't have that pull over Jessica to keep Donna, no matter how bad it was she did what she did, she was still Donna. Her assets highly outnumbered her liability (singular). Meanwhile Rachel, Mike, hell even Jessica herself have the nerve to ask him how he's doing?

"I know it's been hard on you losing Donna" Jessica says

"I'm fine" Harvey rebuttals, in a very unobvious but genuine lie.

"Look, Harvey, You need to find another Assistant, This isn't something that I will just ignore, it needs to happen" Jessica returns.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Jessica"

"Harvey, tomorrow, I already took the liberty to set you up with several interviews, great candidates who would be perfect for this position. You decide, or I will" Jessica stated, knowing just how much Harvey needs that control. She knows there is no way he would let her choose someone.

"Fine" he said being somewhat short as he walks out

The next day Harvey was headed in the office when he approached the elevator he heard Rachel and Norma talking.

"I called her like 4 times, she hasn't returned a single call" said Rachel

"I know I'm thinking about stopping over after work- just to make sure she's ok" said Norma

They both immediately stiffened when they saw Harvey approach and with a smugness about him that only he possesses, he just looked back at them both over his shoulder

"Donna is just fine. She is a big girl and has always been able to handle her own" he almost growled. He felt bad about the situation, but never, not for a second would he ever think of Donna as….weak. The word almost had a gag reflex to it. She was the strongest woman he knew. He felt angry that people would doubt her no nonsense attitude and think of her as this wounded puppy.

He felt the girls tense up and not another word was spoken the rest of the way up.

Reviews are very appreciated and would really keep me motivated!1 Thanks!

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Some back story on me: I have wrote a few other fanfics before- Different shows- I did some for Hawaii Five-0 (I shipped Steve and Lori, until she was kicked off _****_L_****_ ) I did some for NCIS (I ship TIVA). And Burn Notice, Not all published but as long as I feel that there is chemistry and angst between the characters that I ship, I will allow my imagination to go wild with fanfics, I have notebooks of stories, so hopefully Suits will keep giving us subtle but there moments as momentum. Once the writers pull back, I also pull back because as much as I may ship, I like to stay true to the tone of the show._**

**_i should also tell you some of my stories are spoilers from the episodes which were already aired..._**

**_On another note, There is a pun intended in this chapter, look for it, let me know where you find it….along with a review of course…..Gimme some love, or constructive criticism _****_J_****_ I may even give you 2 chapters next time…._**

"It's between these two, you decide" as Harvey literally slammed two files on Jessica's desk.

She looks up startled.

"Two, huh, which two did you choose?" Jessica looked him over before looking at the files she sat back in her chair crossing her legs. "Interesting Harvey"

"What, you said choose, I'm choosing" he said even adding "I'm even giving you the final say" he smirked.

"Yes and as much as that is rare, it's quite ironic out of four interviews- you chose the two guys as your final choices"

"They had great things to offer me"

"Like?" Jessica pushed

"Well, Thomas, loves basketball, I mean loves, did you know that he can name almost every player that ever played for the Knicks, ever" he smiled

"Oh well, that is a great asset to this company" Jessica said sarcastically "And Paul, what was Paul's strongest asset that he can offer Pearson Hardman?"

"Paul…Paul is a jazz and blues boy- grew up in NOLA, the real deal" he said smile even wider then the previous.

"Ummm,Hmmm, Harvey- which one of these four interviews would suit us well here?"

"They were all great candidates, Jessica, highly qualified" he said making her almost chock on her own words.

"You decide, but these, these are my picks" he said getting up to walk out.

"Harvey, we need to talk about the trail" she stepped away from the previous subject.

"What about it?" He answered seeming unconcerned

"You know they are going to subpoena Donna, Harvey" Jessica said matter of factly

"And how she is in reflection to this whole thing, is either your victory or your demise".

Harvey knew what she was saying was true. He hated that after everything, Donna would still have to go on the stand and tell everyone what she did….for him.

"So, where are you going with this Jessica?"

"I just think it would be a wise move on our part" she paused "your part" she continued "If Donna was in a forgiving mood, towards us" she finished.

"Are you serious with me right now, You want me to talk to Donna and have her forgive us, forgive me, for letting YOU fire her and ruining her career which she worked harder then half of these Associates to build for herself" Harvey hissed.

"I just think it would be wise" she states

"And how in the hell Jessica, do you think I could pull that off, she's probably bought a handgun by now and anywhere I go near her" he was saying before being cut off

"You'll find a way" she said "You can be very charming Harvey, when you want to be" she said "So you better want to be"

"This, Jessica, this is different and you know that. She has been nothing but great for this firm and this one mistake"

"A monumental mistake Harvey" she interrupted.

"Yes, okay, it was huge, gigantic, but I've made monumental mistakes before Jessica, and unfortunately as it pains me to admit it, I'm sure I will again, yet I am standing here" Harvey shot back

"That's different" she responded smugly " Donna hasn't made millions of dollars for this firm, Donna hasn't gotten our clientele up 20%, Donna is not who I put my faith in" Jessica responded.

"Well, it's who I did." Harvey admitted "Who do you think helped me do all of those things Jessica, it wasn't just me, it was never just me" he conceded as he started to walk out.

"Harvey, where are you going, we are not done discussing this" Jessica snaps

"I'm going out, I've got somewhere to be…. right now" he said walking out.

In the car as Ray drove- Harvey looked out the window, reflected the day so far- the elevator ride up to start the day, the water cooler topics he overheard, all revolving Donna and what "they" did to her and who would be next, the power struggle between Daniel and Jessica, the interviews, all of which were quite frankly mediocre- the men were really the best candidates considering that Harvey would've ended up sleeping with one of the other candidates, who was gorgeous, there was no way- he wasn't going to go there and quite frankly she seemed loose enough to let him and he actually did sleep with the other one, which made for an awkward interview and a tidbit that he left out to Jessica, but he just wanted this choosing thing over with, he wasn't happy with anyone else as his Secretary….and then he reflected on the final words that Jessica spoke to him.

How could he possibly do this, he thought. After not speaking to her for almost a week, after not even apologizing, he was just supposed to schmooze her into fighting for him one more time in that court room on that stand in front of her peers, people who were her friends and confidants. He didn't feel bad for her because she was strong, but she was more then likely humiliated as well. A feeling that he himself felt bad about. He never wanted to humiliate her, ever. In fact, he had much respect for Donna. she was this person who no matter what he threw at her- took it and threw back harder. She didn't cry, she didn't pout, she certainly didn't stay upset with him, she just rode with it. Rode with me. He thought…. and there were so many times over the years from the early days of him and her intimately, to this travesty. How could he possibly stand there and schmooze her when she always not only called him out on it, but not for once second would feed into that.

Harvey stepped out the of town car, to a place he knew, he had been here many times, to pick her up on the way to functions, drop her off after functions and for a number of reasons in between in the prior years…


	3. Chapter 3

"Not gonna happen" Donna said so stern as she saw Harvey leaning against the town car, where he happened to be for about an hour before she came home.

"Well hello to you too" he said trying to be charming "Why haven't you returned any of my calls" he said back trying to approach her

"Huh, something must be wrong with my phone because I didn't have any calls from you what so ever" she said sarcastically

"I left you 10 voicemails in the last week, Donna, what are you talking about?" he said almost proud of that.

"Huh, weird, then something must be wrong with your phone, like you don't know how to use it, because you had your new assistant call and leave me voicemails to call you- not really the same thing" she said sounding disappointed

"You know I don't know how to dial out, that's what I had you for, is it 8-9?" Still attempting at his charm

"You have a cell phone, it has my numbers in there- I know because I programmed them in and you know that because you have used it to call me many times before" she snapped as if teaching him a lesson.

"Ok, I'm an asshole" he admitted

"Did you come here to tell me things I already know?" she returned.

"No, I came to make sure you are ok" Harvey said looking her dead in the eyes.

She read him, as she always did

"You came to get me to do the trial run" she knew it.

He was always so amazed how she could smell his bullshit a mile away, while everyone else was lining up so he could feed it to them

"Donna, it's important"

"Like I said, not gonna happen" she said sternly.

"Donna, I need you there, I need you to do this for me" he tried to convince her

"Why, so I can go on the stand and tell everyone how I screwed up to protect you" she questioned.

"Donna" He seemed to be looking through her now "You DID screw up"

"To PROTECT YOU" she reiterated.

"Which I never asked you to do" he shot back

"You know what Harvey, You really are an asshole and I've known that for what, over a decade, and although I have seen you do so many things to so many people, I always felt like I had you in my corner, just like I was always in yours"

"You did have me in your corner Donna but what you did….You betrayed me. You lied to me and then you didn't even come to me about it" He said showing some of his own anger

"I told you I was sorry Harvey and I really am sorry but YOU….You didn't even fight for me, after everything" she just gave him this look of depth as if she were looking back in time "I just cannot believe you didn't fight for me"

"I did fight for you" he responded

"Oh, like you fought for Mike, because somehow that fight you managed to win and at least when you were going to fire Mike, who by the was is also breaking the law, day after day and you are just allowing him to, but when he was going to be fired at least you were man enough to do it yourself" she said seething

"Jessica insisted" Harvey tried to explain but his words were interrupted

"Jessica insisted, Jessica insisted? really, that's what you're going to go with? To the person who knows you more then you, To the person who knows your ego and control, as if you would ever let her decide on something, unless you also wanted the same thing" she said.

"How could you think for a minute that this is what I wanted?" Harvey said defensively

"I never wanted any of this and to be quite frank, if I would've known, we wouldn't be here right now Donna- but you didn't trust me enough to even mention to me- Oh Hey Harvey- by the way that memo you've been looking for that could end your career, yeah, found it" He was still stung by it all

"Harvey, I can't do this, obviously we both have a lot of anger and blame towards each other right now and frankly, I've never been one to stand in the middle of the street in the Upper East side and make a scene- so thanks for stopping by, but I've gotta go" she said almost just drained of the whole thing

"Donna, I need you for this" Harvey tried one more time.

She looked at him, as if she were about to give in, because that's what she did, that's what everyone did, but she pulled herself together

"Harvey, I've retained an attorney and if this goes to trial, I will be pleading the 5th, so if you need a Donna for your trial run, just have anyone in the firm go up there and say- I decline to answer- because that's all you would be getting from me" She said as she started walking away

"Donna…" He called after her

"I decline to answer" she shot back still looking ahead of her

"Really" he asked surprised, then another one louder and a little bit more mad "Really"

Harvey got back into the car and he felt like his head was spinning, how could he be here? 'How could all of this be happening? His career is on the line and she won't even help him, when it was her fault! How couldn't she see what this meant to him? How could they be this distant?' Since he's known Donna they hit it off immediately and sure he ended up being her boss after unique circumstances and he would piss her off at times, but she always moved on, moved forward, moved past it, that's why he liked her, even more importantly in Harvey's world, that's why he respected her. 'Why couldn't she get past this as well? Why couldn't he get passed this?' He felt highly betrayed and the last person he ever expected that from was her. He felt anger towards her- He never felt anger toward her before, not like this. 'How could they move forward?'


	4. Chapter 4

Spoilers for Sucker Punch

Later that night, Harvey met up with an old colleague who he also had some history with. He called her because he needed a favor

"Harvey, why do you want me, instead of Ted Phillips?" Zoe asked

"You really want to know?" he asked smirking

"I mean I am a previous employee, Jessica is ok with me coming back to work on this?" she asks

"Yep, it's good" as he doesn't look her in the eyes

"So, I have to convince her?" she said cleverly

"Look, Zoe, regardless of whatever you and I were or weren't or whatever, you are the best and at what you do and I need the best, I can't settle for less"

"You really do know how to flatter a woman, don't you?" She flirted

"So what do you say- will you do this for me?" He asks

'Fine, but for all the nights I'm in town, dinner is on you" she responded.

"I'll take that" he smiled back at her.

They were a moment in time some years ago but Harvey being Harvey just couldn't commit. Both of them career driven, they stayed in touch over the years and still had a lot of tension there but they both knew it would go nowhere.

The next day Pearson Hardman Mike was trying to prep Rachel who is playing Donna for the trial run.

"You can't keep objecting DONNA" he reinstated who she was supposed to be

"I know, I'm sorry, but Jessica would've objected" she says with the squint she makes.

Mike just looked like he was giving up

"I'm sorry, let's do it again, I promise, I won't object" she said.

"No, it's not that, we need Donna" Mike says "She is truly the only one who can save this whole thing from going belly up"

"Um, I'm sorry, but this whole thing is belly up to Donna, she's the one without a job, who could possibly face criminal charges remember?" Rachel said defensively

"But she screwed up, and yes she is without a job, but if this thing goes to trial and Harvey loses, then there are going to be a lot more people without a job" he just looked at her.

"You're worried what will happen to you if Harvey loses this, aren't you?" she asks concerned

"I just think this could all be avoided if we had Donna" he answers back not answering the question that he already knows the answer to.

Mike has already planned it out, what he's going to say to her, what she's going to say to him, where it's going to go down and how much Harvey is going to thank him. He will get Donna to participate in this trial. He has to, two men's careers depend on it, not to mention the future of Pearson Hardman.

The next day Mike is waiting on his bike outside of her Yoga Class. Mike was secretly thanking Harvey for sending him there on a few occasions when Donna wouldn't answer her cell phone. He didn't like when she wasn't available. And Harvey's narcissism, was now proving to be useful

"Seriously, what is it with you people?" Donna immediately questions

"You people, what are you talking about?" Mike asks surprised because he didn't know that Harvey went to see her

"Nothing, what do you want Mike and it better not be about the trial because I already told Harvey no and you are not..

'Harvey" he finished her sentence "Yeah, I know, Donna listen, we really need your help on this, Harvey really needs your help" he pleaded

"Look, I am not getting up there in a room full of people who at one point respected me to cop to a mistake that I don't even remember making" she replied

"But Donna, Harvey didn't make that mistake either" Mike looked torn "He didn't do this, and whether you remember it or not, it was your date stamp, your name"

"You know Harvey, more then anyone else, you know he would be destroyed if he couldn't practice law- that's what will happen if he loses this Donna" Mike finished

"I just wish he would've fought for me Mike, All those years, I must have been delusional" she answered back almost hurt

"Donna, His hands are tied" he admitted "He's not happy you're not there, he hates his new assistant and Harvey knows you are irreplaceable" he laid it on thick 'But Donna, you are the only one who can save him right now"

She looks like she's contemplating

"So you'll do it?" Mike asked

"I'm still deciding" she said walking away just turning back to add " but if, and that's a big if, I decide to show up, tell your master to give you a treat. You accomplished your first close." Donna smirked at him

Courtroom Day 1

Harvey already took the stand as well as Jessica. The room felt tense and rigid and although this was only a trial run, Harvey felt his collar starting to chock him. He would never let on to anyone how much this was affecting him, but that it was.

"The prosecution calls Donna Paulsen" says Louis

Rachel is just about to stand up when in walks Donna, to everyone's surprise, no one has seen or heard from her since she was fired, well no one except Mike and Harvey

Harvey mouths the words thank you to Donna but she doesn't even notice. Mike in the meantime is so proud of himself and can't wait to tell Harvey that he got her there.

'Did you bury evidence for Harvey?" Louis pushed

"I decline to answer" Donna stuck to her 5th amendment right

"Was that your date stamp on the said document?" he asked

"I decline to answer" she repeated

"I can't do this" as Louis crumbled up the piece of paper with the questions.

He took a sip of water and collected himself, the whole room was watching him, he needed to make this happen. He needed to crack her. He had to show the partners what he was capable of.

"Donna, your last boyfriend, why did he end things with you?" Louis asked

"What" Donna questioned surprised "I don't see how that has anything to do with this?" she said

'It has everything to do with this" he pushed on

"Why Miss Paulsen, did he leave you?"

She just paused and looked blankly at Mike who looked mortified at where he somehow knew this was going to go.

"Please answer Miss Paulsen as you are under oath" said Judge Hardman

"He said I prioritized my work over my relationship" she answered begrudgingly

"And by work, you mean Harvey?" Louis pushed

"Well Harvey was my boss, so yes is the answer to your question" she said.

"So he thought you prioritized Harvey over him?" he egged on

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with?" she started to ask

"Miss Paulsen, the lawyers are the ones to ask the questions" Judge Hardman interrupted

"Well then I wish he would" Jessica snapped

"To the point Louis" Judge Hardman pressed

"Miss Paulsen, are you in love with Harvey Specter?"

She had to catch her breath from being almost knocked off the seat

Harvey looked at Louis confused and then at Donna even more confused

Donna couldn't even breath let alone speak, all these eyes on her, how absolutely mortifying this was- she was going to kill Mike. How much more were they going to do to her. She already lost all respect of her peers because they all think she is guilty of this awful thing, now people were going to think she was this love sick secretary, no way. She was just mumbling trying for form words as Louis pushed on and on.

"Answer the question" He asked

She managed to regain her composure-

"Of course not" Donna shot back

"You're not in love with this man that you spend 12 + hours a days with, this man that calls you all hours of the night, this man that depends on you no matter what you are doing or with you, always expects you to be at his beckon call?" he asked

"I do not" Harvey responded irritated at this line of questioning, while Jessica hushed him

Donna again regained her composure and responded "I'm certain I already answered that question, if you go back in the transcripts"

"Fine, but I think that it's pretty obvious that you are" Louis ended

"Enough Louis, she answered your damn question" Harvey said mad as hell that Louis was still pushing.

Donna gathered her purse and with her head held high, somehow, walked past the Senior Partners, Past the Junior partners, past the Associates but more importantly passed Harvey.

He got up to go after her, but missed her at the elevator when he met her only in time to see the doors closing

'This is the second time, I should've stepped in that damn elevator' he thought to himself as he had Louis in his sights.

Harvey followed Louis to the bathroom where he began screaming at him "How could you do that to her?" He asked

"Not now Harvey" Louis looked ill

"You kept pushing and pushing" Harvey wouldn't let up

'I was doing my job" Louis offered

"Do you really hate me that much that you had to destroy her on the stand, you really want to see me fail that bad?" Harvey yelled

"Hate you…. see you fail- we are all doing this to protect you, because YOU screwed up and what just happened in there to that beautiful girl, that's you're fault Harvey, that's on you- not me"

Louis screamed in Harvey's face and Harvey just took it, because maybe it was his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

I changed a key thing in this part, well because it's my story and I wanted to, plus I do think this is how is SHOULD'VE gone down…Remember to Review! Come on' I'm even giving you a bonus chapter today- although short...

Later that night, still in the same outfit and clearly tipsy Donna walked home to see Harvey waiting on her doorstep

"Harvey, what do you want? You aren't allowed to make these stops anymore"

He knew exactly what stops she was talking about, their "history" where Harvey would just show up late at night, whatever for, he would just intrude on her for professional reasons or personal ones

"Donna, I had to see you" he started

"Where's Ray, Harvey?" she asked not seeing the town car

"I told him I would call him when I was ready" Harvey said

"I guess he's just another person on your payroll to be at your beckon call" Donna said, clearly still upset

"Donna, I didn't think of you as being at my beckon call" Harvey said

"Really? You know, I couldn't get Louis's words out of my head" she said back to him "And you know why Harvey? Because they were true"

"Which words were true?" He questioned trying to figure out just how drunk she really was? What is she saying?

"I was at your beckon call all the time, I gave up my relationship for you, I gave up having al life for you" she said

"I never asked you to do that" he said

She just took a moment to look at him. "Go home Harvey" she said

"I can't, look, I know we're well, I know this isn't good" he said motioning between the two of them "But this can't go on" he almost demanded "We can't stay mad at each other anymore"

"I'm beyond mad Harvey, I'm hurt" she said back to him sounding just that

"Donna, I am sorry things are this way, but what can I do? There isn't anything I can do, at least not until all of this blows over"

'Harvey, I am not in my right state of mind, I am very upset and I need you to leave, just let me go Harvey" she pleaded…

"I can't" he said very genuinely

"You already did" she responded pushing past him walking up to her apartment.

He just stood there pondering her words watching her disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike looked like hell the next morning, still in the same suit as the night before.

"What the hell happened to you" Harvey asked

"Actually I've got some great news. This whole thing is done, no more worrying, it's over" He uttered so proud of himself

"What are you talking about?' Harvey questioned.

"I was here all night looking through Tanner's case files, because him being him, he screwed up BIG somewhere, Hardman actually saw me and helped as well. He found something Harvey"

"What did he find?" Harvey demanded to know

"I don't know but whatever it is makes this whole thing go away" Mike said "I heard Jessica say there was going to be a meeting with the partners today to vote on whether to go to trial or settle and if they settle- you will not be disbarred"

Harvey walked into Jessica's office

'Is this for real?" he asked Jessica

"I'm afraid so" she said sounding weary

"What is he going to with this?" Harvey asked

"I don't know, I don't know" she responded.

"What time is the meeting?"

"In one hour, be ready for anything" she shot back still sounding unsure

Exactly one hour, 6 minutes later he was standing in the middle of a room full of partners- it was s split vote, a hold out and it was his turn to choose. At that moment his thoughts were running a mile a minute, his chances of winning this looked slim and if he lost this would destroy his career. He would be disbarred. It would destroy Mike's career. And Donna, well going on the stand and having to be badgered the way she was would destroy Donna.

"I vote we settle" he said looking at Jessica who he knew was not going to be please with him.

Jessica looked as though she didn't know how to react but had a room full of eyes on her

"Well then, let the record show that we have settled" she said thanking the room for taking the time to come in

Harvey was out the door before Jessica could catch up with him to unleash the wrath that he knew she had for him. He wasn't necessarily running from her, because that wasn't who he was, but he was running to something. He had to put a place to all these thoughts in his head, catch his breath and come up with a game plan on what to do next.

As he stepped into the town car he asked Ray to take him to the Lounge- a very classy but laid back place tucked away in SoHo.

After his third scotch and 6 missed calls from Jessica and Mike, he realized how many mountains still had to be moved. This whole thing was far from over. He had to somehow make Jessica understand why he did what he did, because at this moment she feels betrayed by him. She feels as though he played right into Hardman's hand, which lets face it, he did. He had to find out what the hell Hardman found on Tanner. He had to know, what he could've possibly found to make all of these- essentially go away. And, he had to make things right with Donna. He felt so bad about what happened to her on the stand and even though she did a terrible thing and broke the law. Even though she wouldn't be able to come back to Pearson Hardman or him, there was no way he could never see her again, or never talk to her. Why was this so hard, he wandered, why couldn't she just want to fix this with me? He asked. Then he realized, almost as if someone threw a sign at him. This is so hard because he's never had to work out a relationship before, especially with a woman. The only consistent women he had around were Jessica who he made tons of money for and let's face it, he made her look good. And Donna, they never had to work anything out before? No matter what, it was fine with them. If one wanted something, the other conceded, if the other didn't want something the other denied it too.

And as if it were one of those moments in time when everything stood still, he looked up and there she was.

"What are you doing here?" as he looked up at her surprised.

"I just talked to Rachel" she said "I guess I just wanted to check on you' she said still sounding hurt and a little unsure "I guess old habits die hard" she said

"And you knew I'd be here" he said not sounding surprised

"I guess I've gotten to know your vices over the years, which bar for a good day, which bar for a bad day and which bar for a day like today" she responded back.

He motioned the bartender for 2 more drinks as he pulled the bar stool out next to him

"I'm glad, that you found me" he said also unsure

"I didn't want to leave things the way they were" he said "And I don't know how to fix it"

"I know." she said and she really did know.

She knew that he had no idea how to make this right with her and instead of being angry about that, she just acknowledged this is who he has always been and decided that her heartache aside, he needed a friend tonight.

"Donna, I know… I know that what was done can't be undone. I know that you can't come back. I know that I can no longer be your boss, but I also know that I can't just have that be it with us." He said

She knew exactly what he was saying without reading too much into it.. She knew him. He wasn't a fan of change and he certainly did not like knowing that someone he was close with despised him, no matter what kind of front the put up. He leaned on her for so many reasons, over so many years, that there was no way he could just shut that off.

"Harvey, lets just not talk about any of this, I'm sick of talking about it. I'm sick of thinking about it, in fact, I'm sick of being angry" she said as she finished her first drink and motioned the bartender for another

"So what do we do then?" Harvey smirked

"We celebrate. This chapter, this disaster that threatened your career, is over" she said definitely being the bigger person. All was not forgiven, that was for sure. But she knew that the decision to settle was not an easy one for Harvey to make. She knew the kind of torment he was creating in his own mind. And only she knew how to help him escape it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and follows :) I realize that some of my chapters are short but I feel like I have alot of chapters- so it evens out i the end. I am averaging about 1000 words per chapter... I literally am ahead like 6 chapters too- so there is plenty more to come.

As they left the lounge, Harvey offered Donna a ride home so that she wouldn't have to take a cab, on the ride to her place out of sitting in silence he said "Donna, part of the reason" he sounded nervous "part of the reason I settled is because what Louis did to you up there" he sounded angry

"I couldn't have that happen to you again" he finished.

"Harvey, you settled because at the end of the day it was the right thing to do, it posed the least risk to everyone, including yourself" she said

"True" he smiled at her knowing that he was selfish and that was part of it 'But I really couldn't stand to see you up there like that" he said

'Like what, off guard?" she said "It's not the first time someone caught me off guard"

"No" he said "Exposed"

"Exposed?" she questioned "What do you mean?" she asked "I answered the questions that were thrown at me" she said stating almost a bit irritated.

"But I didn't know where he was going with it and I couldn't do anything to stop it" Harvey said

'It's not your job to protect me Harvey" she said

"Just like it's not your job to protect me" he proved a point.

A moment of silence fell between them

'Besides, there was nothing he could've said that I couldn't be honest about" she said breaking the silence

"Are you sure about that?" he asked eyebrows arched

"Yes. I am sure. Why?" she asked

"Well what if he went digging into the past, How would you possibly answer those questions?" He asked

"Harvey, the past was a long time ago and as far as I'm concerned not a soul besides the three people in this car know anything." she responded back almost reluctant to talk about it.

He admired that answer. He admired her need for privacy was the same as his. And she was right, he never told anyone and he believed that she didn't either. Ray would've been clued in by the late night trips to her place but he pays Ray very well, so he was sure Ray hadn't either.

As they pulled up outside of her building- Harvey asked "Do you want me to walk you up?" He wasn't sure how she would take that since that was a line used many times over with her, that had several different outcomes, and he wasn't even sure how he wanted her to answer. He just knew he didn't want this night to end. He didn't want to have to wander if they were ok. He didn't want to have a week of her ignoring him as he did the past week and if she was near him, he knew they were okay

"I think we should just call it a night" she said

She knew that had the potential to lead a hundred different directions and thought it best to just end the night here. Clean. They had a lot of things to figure out and they needn't confuse that any further. She did, however, put her hand on Harvey's shoulder "Harvey, you did the right thing, by settling, all reasons pertaining to me aside. It was the smart thing to do" she was sincere "Don't beat yourself up about it"

"Goodnight Ray" she called the driver

'Miss Paulsen" Ray returned.

Harvey had this urge, this gut instinct brewing inside of him to just not let her get out but instead of acting on it. He just called to her "Donna" she looked back "Thank you" he said.

She needed to hear him say that just as bad as he needed to say it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Harvey arrived at the office and heard Rachel talking to Norma again- the whole time in his mind he is thinking 'Are we paying these people just to gossip?' then he heard something that he couldn't let go of

"Did you hear Donna had a interview yesterday at Harry & Marshall" Norma told Rachel

"No, but good for her. I hope she gets it" Rachel responds

Hmmm. That can't be right. I just saw her last night, why would she not say anything to me about having an interview- Harvey asked himself. Harvey approached his "Assistant's" desk- Paul- the jazz boy, who quite frankly drove Harvey crazy.

'Can you get a hold of Donna for me?" Harvey asked

"And when you do, patch her through to me" he continued while walking in his office

Mike was walking in with him at the same time

"You're still trying to get a hold of Donna?" Mike said, not knowing that they had seen each other the night before.

'What do you want Mike" Harvey asked already annoyed

"I tried calling you a few times" Mike answered as if to question why he didn't answer

"And…?" Harvey responded.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you this yesterday, but with the lack of sleep and all….so I'm supposed to let you know I closed." Mike said proudly

"Let me know by who, closed what?" Harvey asked, still clearly annoyed

"Donna" Mike said

Harvey was beyond confused at this moment and it didn't sound good the way Mike just worded that he closed Donna.

"Mike, what the hell are you talking about" sounding a bit angry

"I got her to come to court, well the trial run and although that didn't work out so well for her there, which I really do feel quite terrible about- I should call her" he started on this whole tangent of his own, this whole conversation he was having with himself while Harvey was just there to witness and try to make heads or tails.

'Mike" Harvey said getting him to finish up

"I did it. I got her to come in."

Harvey just said "You? You got her to come?" All the while he thought he got her to come by stressing the importance of it to her and that he needed her there. He was almost a little bothered that she didn't come for him but came in for….Mike?

Paul buzzed in on the intercom

"Mr. Specter, Miss Paulsen on 1" Harvey asked Mike to excuse him, in Harvey fashion "Get out" which Mike did so

Harvey took a deep breath and picked up the line

"Donna?" Harvey asked

"Yes, what's going on already this morning Harvey, did the new assistant bring you decaf?" she said sarcastically

"No, I was actually calling on your behalf, to see if you needed a letter of recommendation for your potential job at Harry & Marshall?" He was met with silence

"How did you?" she started

"You're not the only one who knows things Donna" he said "why didn't you say anything to me last night?" he wanted to know

"Harvey, I didn't want you to think that, the only reason I showed up there was to get a letter of recommendation" she answered truthfully "I showed up there, because I knew you needed a friend"

"I wouldn't have thought that Donna" he said back

"Really, who knows what you think I'm capable of anymore" she shot back

He couldn't counter that comment, He didn't know what to think of her choices in the last few weeks.

'Donna, Harry & Marshall? Really?' he asked

"Harvey, I need to move forward, there is no going back, you said so yourself"

"Gavin Marshall hits on you all the time, every single BAR event we are at, he just ogles you, it's pathetic Donna and beneath you" Harvey said

"It won't be the first time a boss has hit on me Harvey, I can handle it" she countered and knew it stung him a little

"I just wish you would've said something to me, why is it that all of the sudden, you feel like you can't tell me things Donna?"

"Harvey, that's not it at all but when we are in a moment and that moment is about helping you, I'm not going to turn it around and make it about helping me" she said "I would've told you, obviously and sooner then later" she said

He believed her, he just couldn't get over all of this, She wasn't going to be his Assistant anymore, She was going to be Gavin Marshall's Assistant, Who knows how often he would see or talk to her, who knew anything… This whole thing was just so awkward and Harvey hated awkward.

"Donna, I will write you a glowing recommendation" he finally spat out. "I will leave out the part about you shredding that document, since this isn't going to trial, there is no need for anyone to know about that" He realized there is no going back "I'll have it for you this afternoon if you want to pick it up" he said

"And come there?" Donna shot back "No way" she said "Should we just meet somewhere?" she asked

"What about your place" Harvey asks

"No, I, uh, I have to run some errands" she responded not wanting them at her place

"How about come over to my place, it's been a while anyways, Franks been asking about you" Harvey said

"I don't know" Donna responded

"You don't have to stay Donna, you can just get the letter and go, besides I have plans later anyways, so I'll make sure not to keep you long" he said convincing her. He did have plans, Zoe was leaving town since her services weren't needed anymore and this was his last dinner with her. Possibly a very intimate dinner with her by the way they had been flirting back and forth while she was here.

"Ok, I'll stop over before I hit the gym since it's so close" she said "And Harvey, you should probably patch me back to Paul, so he spells my name right on the letter or recommendation" Donna said surely

"No need. I'm going to do this myself and I know how your name is spelled" he said surprising her

"Ohhh, O…K" she responded almost dumbfounded.

"Thanks Harvey" she knew this wasn't easy for him

"Goodbye Donna" he said wondering if that's really what this was.

Harvey needed to do this letter for her. If this was goodbye and this letter had to sum up her qualities and her assets as well as her skills, he had to be the one to do it. He knew all of those things better then anyone. So he sat at his computer and opened Word. Staring back at him was a blank page. 'Here I go' he thought

**_Yay, approaching my version of flashbacks- now the next chapter will be racy, so if you aren't into that- you should probably skip..._**

**_Thanks for the reviews and follows- much appreciated :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback….. This is a look back 12 years ago when they met. This chapter gets racy so if that isn't for you, you should probably not read this…

As Harvey stares at the blank screen in front of him, he realizes in order to accurately describe Donna's skills, that meant he had to think back, from when he first met Donna. They both worked at the DA's office, she as a paralegal secretary and he as a counselor, they weren't exactly 2 peas in a pod by some people's description, but to his memory, they started off great and kept getting better.

It was late in his first day, Harvey was in a hurry and made his way past the Administrative Assistant's empty desk. 'Shit, she already went home' he thought to himself, then he heard typing, he followed the noise, pleased to see a secretary who was there and still hard at work

"I need you to mail all of these out, certified mail, return receipt" Harvey approached a redhead behind the desk, dumping about 20 envelopes on her desk.

As he began walking away without even catching her name or placing a thank you she called after him

"Excuse me, Harry, we have a mail room here" she said "If you aren't sure where, I'll be happy to show you, since you're new and all"

She immediately got his attention. Harry? Who the hell was Harry? He was Harvey Specter, didn't she know that. He knew his reputation preceded him. Harvey thought to himself and turned around right towards her desk. This time she actually looked up to meet his eyes.

Her red hair, her porcelain skin…

'God, she's beautiful' he thought to himself as he almost forgot why he was heading towards her.

"Harvey" He said "My name is Harvey Specter" He smiled that smile

"Well…. Harvey" she made sure to stress his name correctly "While I appreciate your introducing yourself, I'm quite busy here, so if you can just take all of these envelopes to the mail room, where there is a mail clerk, I would greatly appreciate it" she said with her own charm.

Harvey was intrigued, this woman who seemed to not care about his expensive Italian suit, or his perfect hair, or gorgeous smile- she carried enough swagger within herself to not feed into his.

"What is your name?" he asked genuinely curious

"Donna Paulsen" she extended a hand to shake his "Nice to meet you" she said with her own smile and a little intrigued herself that he would care to know her name, from what she heard of him, he knew many, many women, none of which he knew their names.

"Donna" he said, 'The pleasures mine. So I gotta ask, do you play this no bullshit game with everyone, or only the ones you find attractive" he was making his play

"Well, actually I play this no bullshit game with everyone, which ironically enough, makes them attracted to me….like maybe right now?" she countered

"Touché" he smirked at her. "So I'm assuming being a flirt the way you are, you're not in a relationship then?" he asked

"I'm sorry I don't know what that word means?" she said, somewhat being honest, but also, knowing that intrigued him more

"Neither do I" he stated "Listen, if you still want to show me where that mail room is, I would love to go there with you" he said obviously insinuating more

"Sure, I'll give you a tour of all the important places here- the mail room, the supply room the break room. Those pretty much cover the important places" she flirted back

'Who is this woman, who was literally driving him wild, in the middle of the DA's bustling office, during the day and fully clothed' his thoughts raced

"Great" he said "So, should we do that now or…" he was almost finished when she interrupted

"Sorry, I forgot I have an important meeting to attend. Another day, maybe?" she said, knowing there was no way this guy was going to stick around after hours to wait for some secretary, but she knew this would definitely keep him interested.

"Oh, what meeting?" he asked

"A meeting on sexual harassment, actually" she smirked.

"Ahh, yeah that meeting, I'll see you there" he shot back think about all the possibilities of contradicting everything they learn with her after

Wait. What. She thought to herself, she played this safe, why was he going to this meeting anyways?

"I'm sorry, you're going to this meeting too?" she asked confused

"No" he said

She felt relieved for a half a second before he finished

"I'm running it" he smiled at her

"You're running it? I thought the DA was running this meeting" she questioned

"Something came up, he asked me if I could handle it" he said

"I never met a challenge I couldn't conquer" he said confident and cocky as he stared at her before turning away

"Looking forward to that tour Donna" he said walking away

She drew some breaths, what did she just do. How is this going to be. This man was gorgeous and she very much was the female version of him in the fact that she didn't have time or the want for a relationship so being casual was her only form of companionship, but she worked with this man, I mean, she wasn't his subordinate, but the also weren't equals there, colleagues, perhaps? She never went there with a colleague. Thought it could get too messy, although she didn't plan to be at the DA's office long, she was going to be heading out, heard of an opening that would be coming up for a law firm, so if she got that, there would be nothing messy about this. She let her brain turn off the thoughts 'Just go with it' she told herself as she got up to attend her sexual harassment meeting.

She watched him introduce himself, then watched a boring video, then the Q&A portion

"So in closing" he said scanning the room Sexual Harassment is defined as talking inappropriately, touching or grabbing, someone who doesn't want your advances" he finished off by looking at her, a look that told her she was in trouble and as he looked at her after saying those three points, she felt herself becoming wet and excited

She was the last one to leave, for obvious reasons.

"So, what did you think of the subject at hand"? he asked

"I thought it was very interesting, sexual harassment isn't something to take lightly" she said

"But I do have a question" she said "It is only counted as sexual harassment if one of the parties is uncomfortable or un cooperating, correct?" she asked him, looking so, so sexy

"That is correct" he smirked , gravity pulling towards her

She too stepped closer, closing some distance between them and now in a whisper

"So if say, while you were up there talking about inappropriate touching and grabbing and I became wet for you, I wouldn't be considered to be uncooperative"? she asked

He almost chocked on air- he was the ones with the lines to throw women off their game, this woman was trying to shake him to his core. Still he smiled widely

"That would need confirmation" He said as he tried getting there with his hands, all while locking eyes with hers

"Not here, follow me" she said with not one ounce of herself resisting him

As they headed to the break room (the closest room) it was after hours so although they weren't entirely along in the DA's office, they were pretty secluded from anyone

She grabbed and kissed him first, one that he certainly wasn't resisting in fact he couldn't get her close enough to him or place his hands on her fast enough, all over her body. Over her clothing then under her skirt, then finding her soaking wet panties, he was instantly so hard, she wasn't lying, she really was wet for him

"You weren't lying huh?" he asked kissing her around her neck and ears

"I told you, I was wet for you" she said back to him

"Now, I don't know how much time we have but I need feel you so you better get to it" she whispered trying to rush things in a hurry to feel him

"Not so fast" Harvey said

He stuck one finger inside of her and as she moaned he just enjoyed the vision before him, this beautiful woman so ready to be pleased by him, the beauty of pleasure on her face as he entered and the disappointment of wanting as he pulled back. He kept fingering her until she was just about there- at which point he stopped, licked his fingers and told her how amazing she tasted She instantly grabbled for his zipper and unzipped his pants and in a hurry pulled him inside of her. She couldn't get him there fast enough. She was ready to cum and he pulled away and didn't let her, she needed to get there again, she needed him inside of her. If this were anywhere else, Harvey wouldn't have let her take charge or rush things, he liked to take his time, bring his women to the brink several times before allowing them to be pleased by him, but since they were in their office, in a public space and who knew who would come in and catch them, he was letting her have her way. He certainly wasn't complaining. They were breathing each other in, tasting each other, biting each other, grabbing each other. They instantly had a perfect rhythm. He pushed, she pulled, he pulled she pushed, there was no space between their bodies, both getting the most pleasure from what they craved from the other. They literally just finished moaning into each other, fingers etched into each others skin, Harvey had Donna's hair in his hand as he was pulling and they heard someone outside the doors, they quick, shuffled, fixed themselves and were just about to walk out when Donna turned around

"Wait" she said

"What are you doing" he said trying to hurry her out of there- She grabbed something he wasn't able to see and then walking out they were greeted by a co-worker

"So Harvey, here is the can opener you asked for, they are kept in there" she said holding it out to him, nodding oblivious co worker as she walked by.

Harvey was just amazed by this woman, that she would even think to cover the way she just did, that fast, amazed at what they just did, that she was able to get her composure back faster then he was, which is saying a lot. Huh, Donna Paulsen, glad I met you he thought to himself. Good first day.

Fast forward 12 years

Still blank page in front of Harvey as he obviously can't put down a lot of her skills that he knows of personally, but thinking of that story he does finally begin writing…..


	10. Chapter 10

Obviously, there is a LOT more to their history and how they got where they are, but that was just a peek at my take on their intro. Another pun intended in this chapter, let me know where and REVIEW!

Later that night there is a knock on Harvey's door, he didn't know when to expect Donna, but knew this was her

Harvey opened to see Donna standing there in her yoga pants and tank top which frankly hugged her in all the right places. He hadn't seen her "casually" dressed too many times over the years, it was either professional attire, or no attire. And although she looked amazing either way, this was a refreshing change. It was also a reminder to him that she had hobbies, and did things to maintain herself, she didn't just work for him, there was more to her then that.

She, however, did see him dressed casual often enough that she didn't think it was unusual tonight. He would always summon her to his place to pick something up, or drop something off, all after hours and so she got used to seeing him outside of his suits.

And she made a conscious effort to not look that great tonight, stay natural, no make up, no hair style, just plain Donna, just in case. Kind of like Bridget Jones wearing the granny panties moment.

"Hmm, that's funny I thought I had a doorman, who was supposed to check with me on guests" Harvey said sarcastically

"What, you mean Frank, please, I just got lectured about how big the city is and how many people in contains and that those people are lucky to have friends here and friends check on each other, blah, blah, blah" she said back to him while coming in

'So he laid on the guilt pretty bad, huh" he asked "Well in all fairness, you haven't been here in a while" he said smirking

"In all fairness, I'm sure you didn't tell Frank that you fired me either" Donna said

'Technically, I didn't fire you" he said

"Yeah, I know" she said as if proving a point

He just looked at her, with his I'm sorry eyes, the ones he used when he didn't use the words.

"So I know you're all dressed in gym wear and all, but do you want a drink, while you look over the letter?" he asked

"Oh, no thanks, I was just going to trust you and take whatever you wrote" she said.

"Donna, don't be stupid" he said "Look at the letter and that way if there is anything you need me to change or add, I can do it now for you" he said

'Ok, well in that case, I'll just take a glass of water" she said sitting on his grey leather couch. The letter was on the table in front of her and while he was getting her water she just opened in and started reading

Pearson Hardman

To Whom It May Concern:

This letter is of recommendation of Donna Paulsen to your firm. Donna has been an amazing asset to Pearson Hardman and more importantly, me personally. Her assets although too many to name, begin with the expected secretarial duties, phones, mailings, scheduling, but where most secretaries duties end, Donna's continue. She has great loyalty, which is almost unconscionable in the law setting and even undeserving at times. She is always willing to go above and beyond and help head off any problems that she is able to handle herself, so that she doesn't have to disturb you with it. She is witty, charming and charismatic to be around. She is a go getter and has never, not once in 12 years, been able to be defeated by anything I've asked of her. Along with these many, character traits, she is incredibly irresistible, to the clients. They build strong relationships with her and value her word and respect her opinion as if it were my own.

She is independent but a partner, she makes your job easier, she will make your life easier. She will make you a better Attorney , she will make you a better person.

You are getting a great asset to your company and a great woman to your life.

If you should need anything further, please do not hesitate to contact me

Sincerely,

Harvey Specter

Senior Partner

Pearson Hardman

Donna just sat with her mouth a little open, looking up at Harvey who was now standing in the doorway just watching her

"Harvey, this is….this is" she couldn't find words

"Acceptable, I hope" he said

"I know that I could never tell anyone the degree of a necessity you have become to me, because, I can't even put it into words, but that's the closest I was able to get"

"It's great Harvey, I had no idea, that you felt these things towards me" she said surprised.

"And you wrote this?" she asked

"Not Paul, Not Mike, you?" she questioned.

"No, it was me" he said now sitting on the couch next to her.

"Donna, I really do mean all of those things towards you" he said looking at her

Her eyes were locked in his and for once, she saw the slightest bit of vulnerability, she couldn't look away, she was lost in him as he continued to talk

"You know me" he smiled slightly at her "I don't know how to express certain things and I just think you know me so well, you must know my every thought" he said

"You know, before I wrote this, I sat and reflected about the first day I met you" he smirked remembering and looked at her studying her reaction

She blushed slightly and smiled "Ahh, the can opener" she said

"That Donna, was the start of something I've never had before and never have had since- that was the start of this "thing", he said motioning between them, "that is based on complete and utter respect" he said

"And lust" she added part jokingly

"There was plenty of that too" he said meaning it, they were together many times. In fact she was the only woman he ever wanted to be with more then once- but it was always so casual, it was kept so light and fun that it made him want her again and again.

"I've never had anyone like you in my life and for whatever it's worth, I like to think you really did make me a better person" he said feeling that tension and chemistry that there always seemed to be between the two of them, this time it was engulfing him. He leaned into her, just a little to feel her out, as he had many times before.

She was leaning into him, conquered by the air around them too and just as she was going to completely claim defeat and allow him to kiss her- The buzzer rang

"Harvey, it's Frank- there is a Zoe down here to meet you, I'm sending her up"

Harvey still intent on Donna but Donna broke free from the moment.

"Zoe?" she said snapping out of it 'Just like the old days?" she quipped, kind of her way of saying 'good for you' to him and joking around like she did

Donna didn't mind for the fact that Harvey was interested in someone else, she saw a lot of women come and go for him, but she didn't like that it was also someone he worked with. That was sacred ground.

"A lot of memory lane for you Harvey, huh?" she asked getting up, feeling a bit annoyed at herself she was almost duped by his charms

"Donna" he said pulling her close to him

Then there was the knock at the door

Donna pulled away from Harvey and opened the door ,as Zoe looked at her and Harvey confused just asked 'Am I interrupting?"

Donna just looked back at Harvey and said "No, we're done here" walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few chapter get a bit racy...just sayin'

A few things I need to get out of my system- so as I have previously told you guys I have a few chapter written ahead- well like pretty many- but I had to completely rewrite 3 of them- It just wasn't sitting well with me the way I wrote them and I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to completely do over... hopefully it will work out, lol

Also- SOoo what about that finale? A few things I had a gripe about about but for the most part, very mind blowing episode!

Remeber to Review :)

3 Long weeks later…

Harvey was doing 'Fine' he was still the best closer in town, on cases and women and he had a steady stream of them. He was more quiet and to himself then usual even holding back the occasional sarcastic remark.

Donna was now working at Harry & Marshall and so far it was great, she got together with Mike and Rachel on a fairly regular basis just to catch up. She was actually sort of enjoying the change of pace.

"Do you want to grab a drink?" Mike said to Harvey on his way out

Harvey just looked at him as if he were waiting to hear more, because the last several times Mike had asked Harvey, he added that Donna would also be there. As if a pull for Harvey to go, which always back fired.

"Just you and me?" Harvey asked

"No, I mean it will be in a bar, where there are people, we do live in Manhattan" Mike sarcastically admitted.

"Ok smartass, sure, what the hell" Harvey responded back with nothing to lose

"Rach, I don't know" said and unconvinced Donna who thought the chances of Harvey showing up were more then she wanted to gamble

"Come on, since you have your new job it's like you've forgotten all about the little people you used to work with" Rachel teased

"One drink, we can play our little game….you know the one" Rachel started giggling remembering when they were making up their professions while hitting on men

"Well in that case" Donna smiled though the phone ready to have some fun.

"I can be there in a half an hour" she said

"I'll be there" Rachel said hanging up.

Rachel immediately called Mike- "So listen, Harvey is going to want to take you to Sky, most likely, it's about a block from where Donna and I will be at Sunset" she said

"Why can't we just go to the same place?" Mike said

"Because everyone will know immediate, instead we have to divide and conquer, let them get a good buzz, then I will call you telling you me and a friend need some help and" she continued

"And I bring Harvey for back up" Mike said finishing her sentence

"See you soon" Rachel said about to hang up

"Wait, Rach, why are we doing this again..?" Mike asked needing confirmation

"Because Donna and Harvey were a team for 12 years and for them to not even talk, that's just not the way it's supposed to be" she said adding "Besides we can grab a drink together too" a little flirting in her voice

"Right, Ok" he said hanging up

Harvey and Mike were enjoying a cocktail talking about a few cases, the partners and Louis, because he was always funny to talk about….

A block away Jessica and Donna were on their 4th shot and 2nd drink, feeling, very, very good. Running their game on a few people - enjoying every second- when Rachel snuck away from Donna to call Mike

Mike answered his phone and looked up at Harvey "Rachel are you ok" looking concerned, he now had Harvey's attention "Where are you? That's only a block from us, if you want we can be there in 5 minutes" Mike said looking at Harvey as if to check with him- Harvey nodded

"What's going on?" he asked Mike who had just hung up the phone

'I don't know, Rachel just said she needed my help with some guy"

"Well where is she?" he asked

"At Sunset, only about a block from here" Mike said

"That place, no wonder she needs help" Harvey responded.

Mike just rolled his eyes at how judgmental Harvey could be "Let's go" he said leading the way.

When they arrived Mike already sought out Rachel and immediately went over to her with Harvey trailing behind-

"So is the situation under control now?" Mike asked looking confused and looking for Donna

"Yeah, well, not so much for her" Rachel said nodding her head in Donna's direction, she was in a very deep conversation with some guy…

"Don't worry, I'm going to be pissed at you guys later for this" looking just that "but for now, who is that guy Donna is with?" Harvey said trying not to seem like he cared much

"I don't know some Doctor in from Boston, of all things, she nailed him by being you" Rachel said clearly drunk

"How many drinks did you have?" Mike asked

"What do you mean by being me?" Harvey asked

"And what do you mean nailed him?" Harvey followed up to his first question

"Harriett Specter, the best closer in town" Rachel said seriously

"Oh really, should I be flattered?" Harvey said just sitting back almost admiring that about Donna, she could just be anybody, easily, very chameleon like- if she needed to be soft, she was, witty, she was always, strong, all the time.

He just sat back watching them. Him hit on her, her reciprocate, to a degree, him buying her drink, her playing with her hair. He maintained conversation with Rachel and Mike to not seem obvious but all the while keeping them in his sights. He got good at watching her without anyone knowing- he did have a glass office after all.

Finally what felt like forever, but was only like 45 minutes later- Donna headed back to Rachel and to her surprise saw Mike and Harvey there-they made eye contact immediately and couldn't look away.

"Ahhh, Mister Boston boring you?" Harvey asked

"No, in fact I'm gonna call him later" she winked at him and grinning

That sent a charge through Harvey. He had many women through the years, hell even through the month, but Donna, Donna was never that type, to have many men. So it always stung him a bit more then her, who just expected it

The four of them sat talking for a while which dwindled down to pairs talking

'So how is he treating you over there?" Harvey asked about Gavin Marshall

"It's actually going pretty well" she responded almost sounding surprised herself

"They really do treat me like royalty being that I worked for the great Harvey Specter and all" she said dramatically

He just smiled at her

"And you?… How are you?" she asks

"That Paul kid is a pain in my ass, but someone's gotta answer phones I guess" he said

She pressed further not really caring about his assistant.

"How is Zoe?" she asked- He looked at her confused

"Well the last time I saw you, she was walking in, I was walking out so…" she finished

"Zoe is fine" he responded back quickly, grinning "I mean I haven't talked to her since that night but" he was interrupted by Donna's musical talents

"Bounchickawowow" she said clearly being cute

"Yeah, I mean" he just looked at her

"It was good" he said looking pleased.

"Good thing she left, you know co-worker and all" that part still pained her a bit

"Like me and you" he said

"Well, I mean were aren't anymore" she countered while flirting

"Donna Paulsen, are you hitting on me?" He asked almost hopeful but being full of the swagger that only he owned, smirking his smirk.

"Keep em' coming and we'll see" she said flirting back. She had a nice buzz going at this point and truth be told, they he wasn't her boss anymore and she had a lot of frustration to work out with this man.

She missed this part of Harvey not the uptight, Senior partner but the charming, suave man she first met. They just sat and talked for hours. They didn't talk about the memo or how she betrayed him, or about a letter of recommendation or about him not fighting for her, they just talked about everything else that they hadn't in so long. They talked about movies, music, sex, bars, restaurants, sex, money, the city….

As they talked one thing was so obvious they clearly missed each other's company, yet neither one reached out and called the other one in 3 weeks. They were both so stubborn and just didn't know any other way to be…

They had good chemistry together, always, but tonight was the kind that could get them in trouble.

It was getting late and they realized they were 2 of 4 people left in the place and the other 2 weren't Mike and Rachel

"Where did they go?" Donna asked

'Smart kids, those two turned out to be" Harvey said, recognizing it a good thing that they got them together.

"Yup, all grown up" she said smiling at him

They never went that long without seeing each other not in 12 years. She didn't go on vacations and for that fact neither did he, they never used sick days- they saw each other practically daily for 12 years and then not at all.

In the car ride home Donna opened her purse to get her lipstick out and the mystery man from the bar's number fell out

Harvey immediately grabbed it

"Trevor, his name is Trevor" Harvey teased

"So?" she shot back

"So are you gonna call him?" Harvey asked wanting to know

"Maybe" she smiled at how obvious he was, at least to her who knew him well

"Maybe even tonight" she said back, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"Why?" he demanded to know "Why him" he asked

"He's a Doctor, he must be pretty good with his hands" she said sexily

"I'm better" he said as if it were a pissing contest

'Oh really" Donna says

"Donna, please you and I both know that he couldn't do to you with 10 digits, what I can do to you with 2" he said cocky

She knew exactly what he was talking about but played dumb.

"Prove it" she said challenging him

"Donna" he said as if she were being childish

She had enough of wanting him, It had been so long, she was tired of being angry, tired of being discarded, she knew how it felt to be the object of Harvey's affections and she wanted that feeling, if only for the night…

She lifted herself up in the air just enough so that she could pull her panties down her legs and waved them in front of his face, throwing them at him

God, he missed the smell of her he thought…

He was immediately turned on at her. At her power. At her sex appeal and her ability to be completely and utterly irresistible.

"Donna, I haven't met a challenge I haven't conquered" quoting their first rendezvous together "So if you aren't up for this, you should probably back out now" smirking but looking determined

Just as he was talking she pulled herself closer to him and separated her legs just a bit…

"I think you can convince me" she said in a whisper "But Ray" she added

"I can be discreet" he whispered to her

As they drove with every turn, every bump every pothole Harvey was using his "2 digits" to drive Donna crazy and satisfy her to her core. He missed watching her and those beautiful expressions she made. He missed feeling her, he missed tasting her and he just missed touching her. It had been a while. He was only getting the tip of the ice burg and hoped she would want more… so he kept her wanting more with every stroke. He had the ability to make her cum, he had the ability as soon as she took off her panties- but he never liked to rush these things. Always letting her know he was in control.

Harvey and Donna pulled up to her place and before he could talk, she asked him

"Do you want to come up?"

Pulling his fingers out from her and tasting them he said "Absolutely" with that big Specter grin


	12. Chapter 12

I'm going to give you guys a bonus chapter today- that's right 2 chapters... I am almost finished (although have many more chapters to actually post) with this fic but have many ideas for more...

Hope you enjoy- oh yeah and warning...some smut... not too much...

Harvey liked Donna's place it was minimalist but trendy. She changed it around often

"Different from the last time I was here" he pointed out unbuttoning his suit jacket, going to sit on her couch

"You know me, I bore easily" she said and she did. As she brought out a bottle of wine- and two glasses for them

Harvey just looked at her almost predatory. He wanted her, no excuses, no backing out- this was going to happen, she wasn't his subordinate anymore so they didn't have to worry about that burden they placed on themselves way back when….

After Harvey decided to leave Cameron, he wanted to take Donna with him. He came to rely heavily on her and wanted her by his side, but at the time they were casually sleeping with each other. Neither of them were in love or anything so they just had a conversation about it, that in order to make this move, where Harvey would be Donna's boss- that needed to stop. Thinking it would be easy, they both agreed 100% and although they had a handful of slips in the last 7 years, they stayed pretty true to this deal they both made. But that chemistry never went away, no matter how much they both at times wished it away.

Harvey poured the wine as Donna just watched him, she set it down and immediately just began kissing him. He reacted the same and just set the glass down, hands everywhere. He led her to the bedroom where he had a fond memory of being on many occasions.

He couldn't get her naked quick enough and just ravaged her with his hands and his tongue. God he missed her taste. The taste of her skin, the reaction she had when he touched her and her juices, so wet for him, so tasty. He just couldn't get enough- He made her cum twice before he was even out of his suit. They had a lot of catching up to do and used tonight to do it. Their bodies molded together like old puzzle pieces. She nearly cried when he entered her just with how good he felt to be there again and he let out a very satisfying moan. He could've came easily within minutes of entering her but he paced himself. He would never do that to Donna- he needed to enjoy her for as long as time would allow tonight. They were both fairly loud and aggressive lovers, which pleased and complimented the other just right. This chemistry, this tension had been here for so long- they spent all night working it out- all the long hours and expectations, all the innuendos and sarcasm. All the wanting to touch and feel but not being able to, all the secret looks, the secret jealousy, the secret feelings that they were both too stubborn to face.

Then in the morning, just like that, he was gone. It was a feeling she knew well and didn't ever get bothered about it- that's just the way it always was. If they would've ended up at his place- she would've been gone too and had done that in the past- the morning was almost too sacred, too intimate to share. Which is funny to think after how intimate they were- but they both felt the same way and it worked.

She got up, showered, made coffee and started her day feeling much better then she had in a long, long time.


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks and 3 days later…

Harvey was just getting ready to leave for the night but before he could Jessica walks in his office

"Remember you're the keynote speaker tomorrow night Harvey" She reminded him

"What keynote, for what?" He didn't remember, after all that's what he used to have Donna for.

"The Manhattan BAR association fund raiser, Harvey, the one that I signed you up for 6 months ago" Jessica tried to trigger the memory

"Jessica, I, I can't talk, I don't even have a speech, Donna would've wrote it and" he didn't finish

"And that's why I am telling you today and not tomorrow" she said smugly "Write your speech, go and make me proud" she said "Every law firm in the city will be there"

He just looked at her and knew there was no way he was getting out of this one

"Fine" He said gathering his things "I'm going to go work on my speech" he said rolling his eyes

He sat in his place staring at a blank screen for 2 hours….Nothing was coming to him- The topic was client relationships- He shouldn't be having this hard of a time writing something, He had clients, many, many clients and then he realized Donna was the one who had the relationships with his clients, he was just the closer. She was the one who knew their names, their kids names, their spouses names, what they did for a living, how long they had been married… He found himself in a bit of a predicament where as he would in the past always rely on Donna and just subconsciously intrude on whatever it was that she was doing at that moment… But she wasn't his anymore to call on….. He was desperate 'Maybe she won't mind' he thought to himself, reaching for his phone.

"Donna?" he asked

"Yeah, Hi Harvey, what's up" she said a bit loud

"Where are you?" He asked it was very noisy in the background

"I'm at a play, actually" she said "Bad habit of answering the phone" she finished

"What play? When is it over? Do you want to just call me back" a tang of guilt hit him for ½ second when he heard another voice

'Donna, hang up this is the best part' said a man

"Donna, are you there?" Now he said more deliberate

"Yeah Harvey, just a minute"

He heard her excuse herself 'Trevor, I'll be right back, sorry, I have to take this'

'Trevor? Did she just say Trevor? The guy from the bar, really…?'

"Hi Harvey, sorry about that" she said apologetic

"No, I'm the one who" he couldn't spit out the apology "I am intruding, you are obviously out" he finished

"It's ok, I've seen this play like 3 times already, but he doesn't know that" she giggled it off

"What's up?" She asks

"Well the BAR fundraiser tomorrow night" he started

"Ohhh, that's right, you're the key note speaker" she said remembering instantly

"You remembered that?" he questioned

"I'm Donna" she said being sarcastic

He chuckled a bit "Anyways, I can't get my speech together" he said

"You mean your assistant hasn't written it already?' she asked

"No, Paul, is….. I just want him to answer the phone" he continued

There was a pause in the conversation, for a second he thought he lost her

Then came a sigh

"What can I do?" she asked

"Can you help me? Help me write it?" he asked

"Give me ½ hour, to get to your place" she said

"Do you want me to send Ray?" he asked

"That's fine- see you soon" she was about to hang up  
"Donna" he got her attention "I am sorry for interrupting your night. But this….. Thank you" he said

No matter how much she wanted to move on and she in her own way was, she was used to being Harvey's crutch and as much as he needed her to be, she needed him to need her to be.

She just responded with a "See you soon"

She pulled up at his place, he was on the balcony looking down on her as she entered his building - she looked amazing he thought to himself she was wearing a royal blue gorgeous dress, very fancy and feminine and he appreciated her sense of taste. He was also a little bothered she made a point to look this good for a date….

When she walked in he was still in the resemblance of a suit, the slacks were still on but the jacket and tie were off, the button down shirt was unbuttoned all the way and he had a plain white tee on underneath. She walked in his place which she always thought to be a little "cold" but stylish and expensive none the less went over to where he was and looked at the computer screen- which was completely blank

"Sooo, been at it a while?" she teased

"Soo Trevor, huh?" he had to get it out and had to jab her back

"One date, he's back on business leaves again tomorrow" she rolled her eyes " But, you're kind of right, a little bit into himself" she said

"I thought you were going to say about the magic hands" he smirked

"Harvey, I am appalled you think I would do that on a first date" she said in a thick southern voice

She was so weird. He thought that often but she made him laugh… that was a rare trait in people.

"Donna" he almost couldn't talk, so he had to just say the obvious and get it out, so they could move on "Before we begin….You look amazing" he said to her very sincere

"You're not getting any tonight, I mean I was on a date with another man, how weird would that be" she already shot him down.

"No, that's, yeah that's weird and I didn't say that just to get some, I could've got some anyways" he said cocky "but it's true, you look lovely"

She just smiled at him, took off her heels and sat down on his sofa and started typing. He didn't really interrupt her, she was clearly in a zone, but he just watched her, admiring her, especially in this outfit looking so beautiful, but with her talents and being so intelligent too- this was a mix of genius. She finished after about 40 minutes and just simply said "Done"

She read it to him and he just looked at her with such awe

"That is an amazing speech" he said

"Good, cuz it's yours, and you have to read it to about 360 people tomorrow night" she said trying to make him nervous

He just smirked at her while grabbing a bottle of single molt and two glasses.

"Toast with me" he said

"What are we toasting?" she asked

"This" he said motioning to the both of them

She just looked at him

"That we can be this way and it's ok" he said sincere "It's finally ok"

"I'll drink to that" she stayed a while, they talked and listened to some of his favorite records, she actually fell asleep on his couch and he didn't want to wake her- so he just covered her up and let her be.

In the morning she actually woke up to the shower running, immediately reaching for her watch and screaming, she ran out the door without so much as missing a beat.

He thought he heard her scream, so he walked out but she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Short, So I am giving you 2 today!

"Good morning Harvey" Jessica said "all set for tonight?" she asked

"I'm good" he said smugly, he had an ace in the hole

"Good Harvey listen, there's something I want to talk to you about" she looked serious

"What is it?" he asked

"It's about Donna" she said

"Donna?" he wandered where this was going "What about her?"

"I fired Donna, because I had to do what was best for the firm and I had all the eyes of the partners on me" she explained

"I know. It took me a while to understand, but she messed up, you did what needed to be done" he said

"No Harvey, I fired her but I knew Donna, I knew what an asset she had been to this firm, I knew what an asset she had been to you" she continued

"Ok?" Harvey questioned her confused

"You had faith in her Harvey and I have faith in you, this made me question Donna's actions" she said "So I hired a P.I and didn't tell a soul about it"

"You hired a P.I?" Harvey asked

"I sure as hell did and Harvey…Donna, didn't do this" she said

Harvey heard her but he felt like the ceiling was going to come crashing in on him

"What. Do . You. Mean?" he asked a bit angry

"There is no concrete proof yet, but my source did find a link between Tanner and Hardman" she continued

"It is my belief that Hardman planted this memo when he came back to the firm" she said

"So you think Donna is innocent?" he asked trying to make sense of this all

"I do, I can't prove it yet, but Harvey I want you to see if she would reconsider coming back" she said

"I believe that Hardman knew with Donna by your side there was no way you were going to turn on me. Maybe if I fired her that would give you reason enough to side with him, he knew he couldn't conquer us if we were standing tall together" She said

He couldn't even believe this. He couldn't believe he doubted her when over and over she kept saying she didn't remembering seeing the memo. He couldn't believe the humiliation she had to endure the last few months over something she didn't even do. He couldn't believe he let Jessica fire her.

Harvey started to walk to the door to his office

"Paul get a hold of Donna for me, like yesterday" he said sternly to let him know he needed to talk to her now

"Disregard that Paul" said Jessica sternly

"Harvey you need to do this face to face" Jessica said almost belittling him for not knowing better

"Tonight, she will be at the fundraiser" she finished

"What, how do you know?" He asked while thinking 'why didn't she tell me she was going'

"I know because she is already considered an asset at Harry and Marshall and they would be idiots not to parade her around and show her off" she said slyly

"So, tonight, I need you to ask her what it would take for her to come back here" Jessica pressed "In the meantime I'm having my guy search for better evidence to connect the Hardman to the planted memo" Jessica added "I can't make this happen until I find the proof but I am looking and I do want her back"

Harvey just nodded and as Jessica walked out "Harvey, I am sorry that I ever doubted Donna's loyalty or actions"

"You should tell her that, not me" he was a bit annoyed. In fact he was annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

That night as Harvey gave his speech, he scanned the room but didn't see Donna anywhere. When he finished he walked off the stage and started mingling with some of the other lawyers when he spotted her. She just got there and was with Gavin Marshall and Marsha Harry. She spotted him to and they made their way to each other.

"You missed my big speech, I should be offended, but instead I'm speechless"

He said to her

"That dress, is … you look good" he grinned

"So that means your picturing me out of it already, huh?" she smiled calling him out

"How'd you know?" he smirked

"Ahh, Harvey, the night is young, so much to do first and then….we'll see" she flirted heavily

He knew that answer basically meant they would end up at his house, which was good because he needed to talk to her about the job but couldn't do it here, with all these people around.

"Well let me at least get a dance in with you" he said leading her to the dance floor

"Why?" she questioned, a bit surprised he would want to dance

"Because I have to let all of the men in the room know, you are already spoken for" he paused "At least for tonight"

"I don't think by a dance they will think that, but I would love to dance with you anyways"

Just as they were about to start Gavin rushed over to Donna

"Donna, I'm sorry to do this to you, but we need you at the office" he said "Hi Harvey" as if that were an after though

"But Gavin we just got here" she responded

"You know that big case we were working on…. major happenings" he said making eyes at her as if to hint

"You can speak English Gavin" Harvey said a bit annoyed at his persistence

"Ok, Give me a few minutes" Donna said reassuring him

"Really, you're just gonna leave me hanging?" Harvey asked

"Hey, you of all people should understand this" she responded "And trust me, I'm more pissed then you, I spent a fortune on this dress, only to be seen for like 10 minutes" she joked

"Well listen. come over after" he said convincing her

"Harvey" she was smiling "It might be late"

'When has that ever stopped us" he grinned

"Besides, I need to talk to you about something"

Oh God, I hate the whole 'I need to talk to you' thing" Donna made a face

"Seriously, just come over then, I'll tell Frank to just send you up and leave the door open. And of course call Ray when you're ready to leave and come over, he'll get you"

"Well since you have it all figured out" she said "I'll see you later"

Harvey watched her leave, always a bittersweet moment for the man admiring her, assets, but knowing she wasn't there. He stayed for an while, knowing that Donna would be a while, He took this opportunity to really network and represent the firm. Once he felt he walked the room, he was ready to go, hoping she wouldn't be far behind.

Harvey got in, poured himself a drink and went to de-suit- as he went in his bedroom, there she was- what a surprise, she was already there and in his bed- he porcelain skin showing and not a lot else

"I was wondering when you were going to come in here and keep me company" she purred

"I had no idea you would be here already or I would've been back much quicker" he said

"I couldn't wait anymore" she said getting up and walking towards him "I was at the office and all I kept thinking about was you- all the things I wanted to do to you"

Wow, this was a welcome home… He thought for a second 'I could get used to this'

He immediately gravitated towards her, she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, unzipping his pants and she pleased him, as he was standing there unable to move or speak and he let her, her mouth felt so good on him- He was just about ready to explode but instead grabbed her and threw her on the bed-

"The things you do to me" he growled as he entered her

"Tell me about it" she said back to him wrapping herself around him

They spent hours in this rhythm of fast and slow paced, Hard and Soft, Aggressive and Serene. They fell asleep for a few hours and when Donna woke was just about to get up and leave when Harvey stopped her

"Wait" he said softly to her

"Harvey c'mon, it's late, I have to go" she said turning and kissing him

With that he flipped her on the bed so she was now under him

He was smiling at her vulnerability underneath him

"That's not what I meant" she said "We need to talk"

"Harvey, I don't like when people say "We need to talk" so whatever it is about should probably not be said" she said wondering why he was making this complicated- they had years of uncomplicated- that worked for them

"Donna" he smirked because he knew her "it's not about us" he sensed her fears for that conversation since they were true to his own

"It's about you coming back" he said

"Coming back, what do you mean? to the firm?" she asked confused

"Yeah, Jessica would like me to see what it would take for you to come back" he said treading the waters

"She thinks Hardman is behind the memo" he said feeling so guilty

"So, she thinks I didn't put my date stamp on that memo?" she asks

"No- Donna, I am so, so sorry" Harvey says as he is looking right into her eyes and holding the sides of her face as if to really get that across to her

She just responds quietly "I know"

"Why would I come back, I mean, I've got a good thing going at Marshall & Harry and this" she is motioning between them "seems to be enjoyable"

"Seems to be" he said pressing up against her skin "I think we can do better then seems to be" he knew the conversation had to be finished but in that second in his bed was this beautiful naked woman and all he wanted to do was make her scream…

"Harvey, stop" she hesitated

He retreated- They had to finish the conversation- so he pulled away, regained his composure and focus

"Fine, then what would it take?" He asked seriously

"I would need a raise" she said "20%"

"20% Donna? Are you crazy" he asked

"That's the minimum for the humiliation I had to endure" she said back sternly

He just looked at her, knowing that she did endure humiliation and that was a bargain price for what she had to go through "And"

"A public apology from you and Jessica"

"How public" he asked

"Just in front of the entire firm" she smiled at him

"And what else" he asked almost fearful of what would come next

"This" she said "Would have to end right?" she questioned

"I mean, it should" he said lightly "same rules as before I guess, since I will be your boss again" he said

"You were my boss since the first moment we met" she said smiling

"You wouldn't have it any other way Donna- you like being submissive even though you talk all that girl power bullshit" he said grinning back at her

"I don't know" she said

"C'mon Donna" he pleaded "We want you back, we need you back" he said getting close to her face and neck with his mouth "I need you back"

"I need things too Harvey and the talents you have on me, shouldn't go ignored any longer" she said feeling excited by his breath on her

"So what are you saying" he wanted her to say it "Would you like to still be like this, even though we work together" he asked

"No, No- it's just your talents on me… ooohh, I will miss them" she said making a face

He knew exactly what she was saying- they were the perfect blend in the bedroom, it was something that was such a shame to ignore. He truly and legitimately would miss her in his bed, but he knew he needed her back at the office, he worked better when she was there. They were a team, she needed to be by his side.

"I'm going to get going" she said slyly

As she got up to leave he pulled her back down

"Not a chance, you're not back at the firm yet and those talents of mine have to be displayed further" he said smirking and then devouring her until he heard that scream he was craving.


	16. Chapter 16

It is 2 weeks and 3 days later and Donna is returning to her first day back at the firm. She already knows there is going to be a meeting for all the employees of the firm at 10am. This is where Jessica and Harvey will publicly apologize to Donna for doubting her loyalty and actions.

"Welcome back" Rachel was right at her desk with a potted plant

Donna just looks at her as if it offended her

"What is this?" she asks

"It's an orchid" said Rachel "c'mon tell me you don't like orchids?" she asked unbelieving

'I don't like anything that relies on me to stay alive" said the Donna everyone remembered

Rachel looked hurt

"Thanks for the gesture though, next time just buy me a drink, k" Donna said back

"Ok- well actually what about Friday?" she said "I have this friend, he's having an Art show in the DUMBO district"

"Not really seeing how that benefits me?" Donna said sarcastically

"It'll be fun, we can catch up, grab a bite to eat and some drinks after" she said convincingly

'Fine, but take the plant back, I insist" she said

As Rachel walked away Harvey was watching though his office- Donna just held up her hands to him like and worded "A plant?"

He just started smirking because she truly could kill dirt and everyone should've known that by now

He enjoyed seeing her out there again, it had been too long. The firm really went out of their way to welcome her back too- Harvey paid attention to who greeted her and more importantly who didn't. It was almost like watching a mobster's funeral, the family sees who pays their respects and who doesn't and they don't forget it.

"Louis" Donna said as she sensed him behind her

"Donna, I heard you were back and I just came to…to" he was stuttering, obviously nervous and a bit terrified

"Came to what Louis?" she asked

"I'm so sorry Donna for everything, it wasn't anything personal, but no excuses I'm sorry" He sounded so sincere

"It's fine Louis, let's just move on"

"No, I have to make it up to you" He said giving her an envelope "season pass to the Opera- any shows you want" he said

'Do I have to go with you?" she asked cautiously

"No"

"Fine, thanks Louis" she smiled at him. He felt better making her smile like that and walked away.

Donna just looked at Harvey who was watching the whole thing- she held up the tickets with a big smile on her face- he just winked at her- it was the smallest action that made her heart skip a beat….. It was good to be back and it was good to be her

Friday came soon enough-

"Donna, we're still on for tonight, right?" Rachel asked

"Yes- you said there were drinks, so yeah, we're good" she responded back

"Did you invite anyone else from the firm?" Donna asked trying to see if Mike would be coming with- Rachel and him were getting quite close lately…. She was really wondering about that…

"No- well, I did, but Mike has plans with his g-ma, I know sweet, right? Harvey has a date, Norma has to wash her cats tonight, not kidding and Harold is too afraid, his words, not mine" she said looking so confused

All Donna heard was Harvey had a date- that stung a bit, but she'll get over it- she knew how his "dates" were- he may as well just pay them and call them escorts because that's all it consists of…. No real conversation or anything just sex…That actually was ok with her- because at the end of the day, she was the one he had those conversations with, she was the one he relied heavily on, she was the one he needed (his words). That meant more to her then any bootie call, no matter how good…

"So- that's ok- just me and you and some hipster artsy people" Donna said trying to sound upbeat for Rachel's sake

"Yeah- hey I have to go help Louis with a case but I'll catch up with you before we leave- just to go over details" she said

"Jesus Rachel we're going to an art show, not hiking in the Grand Canyon, there shouldn't be details- I meet you, we go, the end" she said sarcastically but with a smile

"I'll talk to you later" Rachel said smugly….

Harvey approached the desk

"What was that about?" he asked curiously

"Oh, nothing Rachel and I are going to an art show tonight and she seems to think I need an itinerary, map and a gps" she responded joking

"Always such a comic" he said "Listen, I need your help with something" he said

"Ok" she said "go"

"I need for you to make a reservation for 2 at the La Dolce Vita" he said just studying her.

"Sure, but this time of the year, I think you're better off at Bella Sera- outside table" she said without even missing a beat

He was impressed with her reaction

"Fine, Do it" he said smiling smugly and walking away-

That night Donna met Rachel at her place- they went to the Art show, Drank and ate and talked extensively "So Mike- tell me?" Donna asked Rachel

"What's to tell?" Rachel said blushing

"Have you two…?" She inquired

"No, God no, we're just having fun getting to know each other"

"What about you?" Rachel asks "How'd it work out with that Trevor?" Rachel asks

"Not really interesting to me- we went out on a date but he's in Boston" Donna said

"Really because I have someone, a childhood friend, who I think would honestly be great for you" Rachel said

"Rachel, I don't need help in that department, I'm perfectly fine alone" she said, being honest

"Just one date, what can it hurt?- his name is Luke, he's an Engineer, actually helped design a few sky scrapers here in the city and in Philadelphia" she said trying to sell this guy

'If he's so great, why aren't you with him?" asks Donna trying to get the truth

"He's like a brother to me- I've known him since I'm 2 years old" Rachel said "It's like, it's like…You and Harvey" she said "Just no way"

Donna just smirked at that analogy

Donna pondered it for one moment- somehow Louis's words at the mock trial stuck out to her- she wanted more for herself then to seem like she lived for Harvey, she needed more for herself…

'Fine, 1 date, I choose and don't tell a soul" Donna said


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the review... They don't want to "complicate" things professionally is where I was going with them not wanting to be together while Harvey is her boss...although for the show I'm all for it- for my story- not so much!

Monday morning brought a beginning to the week

As Harvey came in Donna already sensed he didn't have time to stop for coffee and had paper in hand for him

"How'd you know?' he asked

"Apparently, you're new here, I'm Donna, I know things" she teased

He took both graciously and entered his office, She followed

"So, you gonna tell me about it?" she asked

"Tell you about what?" he looked at her trying to seem confused but knowing full well, what she wanted

"The date? How'd it go? Spill" she asked as if she were talking to Rachel or Norma

"Donna, I don't know if this is weird" he asked still trying to read her "I mean"

"Harvey" she cut him off "every date you've had since I can remember you tell me how it was, this isn't weird, THIS is normal for us" she said

"Ok, it was…eh…" as he raised up his hands as if to say so-so

"Sex was bad, huh?" she asked

"No the sex was great actually it was everything else,, no conversation, the chemistry felt forced" he said "and, she ate a salad" he just made a face, as did Donna

"Salad girl, huh….nope, nope, not a good one" she teased "As far as the conversation" she said" Did you ever think maybe that's you" she asked

"What, no, what do you mean it's me?' he asked unbelieving

"Maybe your hard to talk to" she teased

"You talk to me just fine" he said as if making a point

"Yes I do Harvey and you pay me VERY well" she said getting up to leave

"Donna, are you serious, right now….?" he asked trying to find out but she just walked out and left him hanging

Donna wasn't seated at her desk 20 minutes when Rachel came up to her

"Here's Luke's number" she said excited

"I told him you would call him and set up a time and place" she really did look like a wanna be match maker

"Thanks" was Donna's only reply

"So you're gonna call him right?" Rachel asked

"Rachel stop being annoying, I will call him, unless you annoy me in which case, I will lose his number" Donna said sarcastically

"Ok, well I'm just excited, I think you'll hit it off, that's all" Rachel said

"I know, clearly, because you've told me that like 10 times already" Donna stated

"Ok, fine, but call him on your lunch break" She adds

"I don't take lunch breaks" she responded

"Well make an exception, besides then you should be owed like 10,000 hours"

"Why does it have to be on lunch?" Donna asked

"Because he's going out of town this afternoon and I want you to cease the opportunity" Rachel said convincingly

Donna just rolled her eyes and turned herself to her computer to busy herself so that Rachel couldn't bug her anymore about this…

It was 12:47pm, Harvey approaches Donna's empty desk. Mike walks by "Where's Donna?' Harvey asks Mike.

"I don't know, didn't see her" he says nonchalantly

"Well, I need her and she isn't here" Harvey said sounded annoyed

"Maybe she's in the bathroom Harvey?" Mike said as if to say, duh

"That's what I thought 10 minutes ago when she wasn't here and now it's 10 minutes later" Harvey said

Just with that Donna came walking down the hall towards them

"What the hell are you two bozo's doing at my desk?" she snapped

"Nothing we were just, Harvey was" Mike fumbled his words, he was always intimidated by Donna

"Where were you?" Harvey asked, not at all intimidated

"I was on a lunch break" Donna responded

"A what? Donna you and I have worked together for years, you don't take lunch breaks" Harvey said

"I know, I was about due, I was starving" she teased

He just made a face at her as if to say 'funny'

"Ok, well just make sure even on your lunch breaks, your available to me, I tried calling" he said

She knew because as she was on the phone with Luke the other line kept beeping in. It kind of felt good to ignore him…

"And we all know the sky will fall down if you can't reach Donna" Mike said sarcastically

"Anyways" Harvey disregarded Mike completely "I need you to pull the Clarkson file for me" he said turning away

"Sure, when do you need it?" she asked

"How ever long you were gone, that's how long ago I needed it" trying to make her feel a bit bad and realizing it wasn't working, he just grinned and walked away


	18. Chapter 18

I definately am planning this to end Harvey and Donna, no worries there- but it isn't so cut and dry in this story- they have a lot to figure out, a lot to realize and even more to admit, to themselves and eachother...

The next day Donna walked into work to see an orchid on her desk

She walked right up to Rachel, without question, orchid in hand

"What did I tell you about these things, thanks but take it back" Donna set the orchid on Rachel's desk

"It's not from me, honest, look there is a card"

"Oh" Donna responded a bit embarrassed

"Oh. My. God. This is from your friend Luke" Donna said

"Really" Rachel responded excited

"Yeah he says 'Looking forward to the play, In the meantime something beautiful for something beautiful' Donna rolls her eyes

"C'mon, cheesy, How does he even know what I look like, I could be this fat cow for all he knows"

"No, he knows what you look like" Rachel said

"What, when did he see me?" Donna asks

"I showed him your picture…. it's just…. look he's picky and I have to get his….approval" Rachel said looking as if she knew she said something wrong

"His approval, his approval, when in the world was it ever that the man had to approve of me and not the other way around" Donna snapped

Rachel just looked at her scared to talk

"And you didn't even show me his picture, how do you know I approve?" she asks

Rachel goes over to her purse and takes out her phone- with that she shows Donna a picture of Luke

"Hmm… well you are very, very lucky he is that good looking or this could've carried on all day" she said before turning away

"What about your orchid" Rachel yells after her in ear shot of Mike who is coming to talk to Rachel

"Keep the orchid and don't tell a soul" Donna responds without so much as even turning around to talk

"Don't tell a soul what, that Donna gave you an orchid?" Mike asks

"No, long story, what's up?" Rachel asks trying to change the subject

"Nothing, I was wondering, well if you wanted to catch a movie with me tomorrow night" Mike started asked subconsciously picking up the orchid to smell it, as the card fell out, he read it and just responded with "Never mind" and making a face, thinking the card was for Rachel

"No, oh, no, that's not for me" Rachel said wanting Mike to get back to asking her out

"Um, Ok, then who?" Mike wasn't convinced

"Look, you can't say anything but it's Donna's she agreed to go on a date with a friend of mine, Luke he's a good guy- I know they'll hit it off" Rachel said

"Ok" Mike sounded relieved "Why is that a secret" he asks

"I don't know, I think it's because she doesn't want people to think she has a heart" she whispers jokingly "Now, what were you saying…?" she flirted back

Later that day Harvey went to Donna's desk at 12:27pm- she wasn't around- Mike came in his office-

"Did you see Donna?" Harvey asks Mike

"No, not since this morning" Mike said…. "Lunch?" he stated and questioned at the same time

"AGAIN, really?" Harvey seemed confused

"Maybe she's calling her boyfriend…AGAIN" Mike said mocking him

"I'm sorry, her what?" Harvey asked

"I mean, nothing, what?" Mike said realizing he said to much, this was going to piss Rachel off….

"No, not nothing, something, what are you talking about?" Harvey interrogated

"She's seeing someone I guess" Mike said trying to read Harvey- why'd he care so much, I mean everyone in the firm knew Donna and Harvey were a team, friends but who cares who she is seeing..

"Donna doesn't see people, or have boyfriends" Harvey stated matter of fact

"I mean, I guess she is going to see this guy?" Mike remembered it was their first date

"What's his name?" Harvey asked curious

"Luke"

"What does he do?" Harvey asked even more curious

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Donna…Whatever you do, don't say that I said anything, Rachel finally agreed to go out with me and I'm already screwing it up"

"Screwing it up?" Harvey was confused

"Yeah, I guess Rachel set it up" he said "She said not to say anything"

"Mike" Harvey said after him "Not a good idea to date someone you work with" Harvey stated a little to knowingly "Just thought I'd remind you"

Mike left his office as he sat and pondered those words, repeating them to himself in his head.


	19. Chapter 19

At 1:13pm Donna arrived back at her desk

"Hey" Harvey said approaching her desk

"Hey" she responded looking up

"Where did your lunch adventure take you today?" he inquired

"Actually I went shopping, bought a beautiful dress" she said

"Really, for anything in particular?' he smirked and sounded charming, would she lie to him…?

"Well a girl could just always use an exquisite dress" she said dodging the question

"Ok" he said knowingly and then slyly walking away

She followed close behind and closed the door behind them

"What do you mean- Ok?" she stated in his tone

He just looked blindly at her as if to say 'what' smirking

"You know something, don't you….damn Rachel" she said

"I don't know what your talking about" Harvey attempted to lie- which she saw through immediately

"Harvey I knew the second you asked about my lunch break, don't give me that" she said

"Ok, Fine, I may know about a certain man taking you out on a date" he stated nonchalantly "who cares"

"Yeah who cares" about to walk out

"Just one thing" Harvey asked stopping her dead in her tracks

"Why didn't YOU tell me that?" He asked

She was silent, her back facing him and she was facing the doorway

"I mean, who cares, so why keep in from me? I talk to you about all my dates" he was searching

"I just, I just wanted to keep this to me" she said making a face "I wanted to take the chance at happiness before it would be taken from me" she said

"And you think I would take it from you, Donna, date who ever you want, if I wasn't clear before, let me be clear now- you are my Assistant and you are vital to me…professionally, but that's where it ends" he said

That comment shot her in the heart, she knew it to be true but to hear it out loud, hurt a bit more then she would let on.

"Clear" she said still not turning around and walking out

Harvey just followed after her with his eyes, that statement wasn't necessarily true but for the sake of her happiness, he sold it to be true.


	20. Chapter 20

I know they are short- so I posted 2 chapters...19 and 20- Happy Reading...

Friday night- was here- Luke was meeting her at the Civic Center- Just in case, she didn't want to introduce this man to her home- she was ready already and had a little over an hour until she had to leave- she just looked at the clock, 'God it had been forever since she was on a date, well Trevor, but that was- just a guy at a bar she knew that was going nowhere, he was from Boston after all….but this- it was too long' she just sat with a bottle of wine on the table and started dinking, just a bit to ease into the night….

She showed up wearing her Navy Blue Emilio Pucci dress that she spent way to much on but felt like a million bucks- she approached the steps to the civic center and there he was- A striking man in a tux waiting for her. He was tall, dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"You must be Luke" she said extended her arm to greet him

Instead of shaking her hand, grabbed her palm and kissed it

"And you are stunning" he said

She smiled and felt charmed- she thought chivalry was dead or…. her boss…. but knew no other form in the city.

They enjoyed the show but actually spent time whispering back and forth getting to know each other a bit. What felt like only a few minutes after the curtain drew, they were still sitting talking and an Usher came over to them

"Excuse me, the show has been over 45 minutes and we really need to clean up" he said politely

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize what time it was" he said

"We should go" she said

"Go where?" he responded

Oh, here it was, a great night but he was wanting this to lead to her place and she just wasn't comfortable with that quite yet…

"How about a midnight movie" he said interrupting her thoughts that were going a mile a minute

"Oh" She smiled almost feeling bad she though the worst of him "Do you know a place?" she asked

"Actually, I do, it's an outdoor theatre, I helped design it" he said

"Are you trying to show off?" she said

"I don't know, let me know later, if it works" he responded.

They did go see a movie- they got there about 20 minutes after the start but it didn't matter- it was a movie they had both seen countless times "Casablanca" They were a sight for sore eyes- Her in this gorgeous dress, him in his tux, both at this outdoor theatre under the city lights of Manhattan. As the movie ended he insisted on driving her to her door, with a cab of course and walking her to the door and with just a simple kiss on the cheek, the night was over- she floated upstairs, she felt …..happy…..carefree and…..interested. It was a good, good night.

Monday morning brought a chipper and glowing Donna to work, before even sitting down Rachel was asking for the low down…  
"So….How was it?" she asked almost shrieking with excitement

Donna just looked at her with happy eyes, eyes that honestly Rachel wasn't used to seeing

"It was good" she said smiling wide

"What did you do? where did you go? Did you two kiss?" she asked

"We went to see South Pacific at the Civic Center and no- well he kissed me, on the cheek" she said

Rachel just made a face "oh"

"No it was very, gentleman like" she said

"Oh, good" she said sounding more upbeat about the kiss

"Are you going to see him again?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, we didn't plan anything" she responded

"Oh, he didn't call you?" Rachel sounded worried

Harvey was walking by and to this both Harvey and Donna as if in unison both said "3 day rule" then just smirked at each other

"What do you mean 3 day rule?" Rachel asked

Harvey answered before Donna had the chance "If you hit it off with someone on a date, you wait 3 days to call them- that way you don't seem to eager, but you don't wait to long either"

"That's ridiculous, I call the next day" Rachel said

Donna just made a face as if to say "ill" which Rachel noticed

"The rule really does apply to the guy, but Donna here, uses this rule as well" he stated

"If a guy called me the next day, no matter how good the date, forget it" she said

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Um, can you say clingy, needy and no" Donna said making a face

"So today is day 3 then" Harvey said

"It is" Donna said back as if challenging him

"Well I gotta run, but let me know" Rachel said

"So then we'll see" he smirked at Donna before walking in his office

Later that morning Harvey asked Donna to join him on a conference call to take some notes for him, at the end of the call Donna was just sitting in his office, still writing, organizing her notes…

He wanted to ask her about the date, ask her what they did, where they went, how it ended, but he refrained and instead gave her this opportunity at happiness. The opportunity that he knew he couldn't give her and that she really did deserve.

She looked up at him, interrupting his gaze on her "You ok?" she asked

"No, yeah, I'm good" Harvey said back snapping him back to reality


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a journey! Please, please, let me know if you enjoyed this fic... I am working on another one at the moment and need momentum from you followers if I should continue these... I know some of you wanted specific things and if I didn't incorporate them in this story, I will in future ones... I have some ideas...

Enjoy and give me your overall review!

2 Weeks went by, there wasn't much mention about Luke from Harvey or Donna, Both purposely avoiding the subject with the other.. Everything seemed to go on as normal, well for them, and nothing seemed out of place, but- well there was something…

End of business day, Donna sits at her desk, Rachel comes over to say bye. Harvey is still hard at work, oblivious to everything around" Donna, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Rachel says

Flash back to earlier that day

"Luke, I've got to go to work" Donna giggles trying to get out of her bed… "Oh, come on, Don't you think it would be much more fun here with me?" He asks knowing fully well the answer.

"Of course, I mean, it would be more satisfying, for sure" she said "But someone's got to be awesome and at Pearson Hardman, I…am… the…awesome" she smirked before disappearing in her shower.

"What about tonight?" he asked climbing in with her

She seemed a bit startled at first "What about tonight?' she asked in return

"Would you like to go to dinner?" he asked

"I'd have to check my schedule" she said being a bit dramatic

"Why?" he asked in a tone that she didn't like

"Maybe work stuff, we'll see" she answered not loving the questions….

"I thought it would be a hot date or something" he joked lightening back up

"C'mon, I only date other men on Friday- Monday, when you're out of town" she countered

"Donna" he said serious

"About that" he continued

"what?" she asked

"I was thinking maybe, maybe you and I should, I don't know- try this for real" he asked

"I thought we were" she asked confused

"I mean exclusively" he said as if being shy

At that moment Donna dropped the soap, then of course covered up that conversation with jokes about dropping the soap and purposely seduced him as if to shut him up. They didn't speak anymore of it before she headed out

"Call me later" he yelled after her, still drying off

"Will do" she yelled back, heart pounding and feeling like she was running away from the scene of a crime

The day at work was a busy one for her, Jessica decided it would be a good idea to take on a pro bono case- basically a highly publicized one. The firm was getting so much static for everything that went down with CM Motors and Hardman, that she wanted to show us in another light. This kept everyone, Partners, Associates and Secretaries alike, incredibly busy which was good- kept her mind from wandering, she was her own worst enemy at times, she could think something over and over until dead. She didn't have a chance to call Luke because the day had been so busy. Finally just before she was about to leave for the day, she checked her messages…

"Hey Donna, it's Kandy, just confirming your appointment tomorrow- if something comes up, just give us a call, otherwise we'll see you at 6" This was Donna's beautician

"Hey Donna, it's me, I mean it's Luke- another reason I would've like to continue that conversation from earlier- so you would just know it's me calling" he paused "Look something came up in Philadelphia, I have to go tonight- I should be back Saturday- I would like to see you, finish that conversation" he said "Talk to you soon" he said before hanging up

She sat, heart pounding in chest, face feeling flushed, unable to breath somehow

"Donna, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Rachel says snapping her out of her temporary state

After a cup of coffee and a long talk, Rachel finally learns what's on Donna's mind

"But I don't understand, if you like him, then, what's the problem?" she asked

" It's just, I haven't been a that type of relationship in a long time" Donna rebuts almost scared

"So, either has he, you'll learn it together" Rachel says reassuring her

"Well, there is one more thing" Donna conceded "Then I would have to let go of the notion of everything else"

"What do you mean everything?" Rachel was confused

"Nothing, I've got to go, See you tomorrow" Donna said in a hurry

"Yeah, ok" Rachel said more confused

Donna stood and heard a Sam Cooke melody his dad sat in on in the background… She knocked lightly on the door as if not to disturb him. He answered quickly, he must've been in the kitchen she concluded, he answered wearing his reading glasses- he never wore them, but looked so distinguished in them when she would catch him in them, Still in suit pants, white shirt and unbuttoned suit top, somewhat like the night of the keynote speech…

"Donna?" he was confused "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I….I… just wanted to talk and have a drink, a strong one" she said walking in

He closed the door behind her pulling off his reading glasses and without her even turning around she quipped "You should wear them more, they make you look smart" she said finally turning around "ER" she made sure to say.

"I was just doing some research on this Patterson Pro Bono" he said as if justifying why he was wearing the glasses.

He smiled and poured her a drink, which she could tell was what he was doing for himself as well, prior to her intruding.

"Make it tall" she said

"Donna, what's going on, are you ok?" he said handing her the glass

She downed it, completely dry then answered

"He said the "M" word" she said, finally talking about what they had both been avoiding talking about for some time now

"MARRIAGE" he practically yelled

"No, monogamy" she answered, making a face at him like he was insane

"Jesus Donna, don't do that to me" he swigged his drink and poured them both another

He handed it to her, studying her as he loved to do….

"Well, what did you say" he asked finally

"I didn't" she snapped "He's out of town, gone until Saturday then wants to 'Talk' about it with me" she said "See what did I tell you about 'Talking' " she said as they both remembered that conversation, it was in this apartment, in Harvey's bed

"Anyways" she said snapping them both out of that time "I don't know what to say, you know me Harvey, I don't like all that labeling and stuff" she said making a face

"Hmm" he said lowly

"What" she barked

"I just think it's amazing how much you and I are alike on certain things" he said

"I know" she said just staring at him in realization

They had a moment lost in each others eyes but Harvey cut it off….he was confused

"Donna, why did you come here tonight of all places? What do you want me to say?" he asked sounding a little bit annoyed

"I just thought you could help me, because you are a lot like me and…"

"I can't tell you to take that leap" he said interrupting her

"Can't?" she questioned

"Won't" he confirmed

"Why Harvey?" her eyes searched his, she was searching for an answer that his eyes could answer when his lips fed her bullshit

"Donna" he said not answering or looking at her

She pushed "Why can't you Harvey" she was practically begging for an answer

"I want you to be happy" he said lowly and meeting her gaze "but not with him"

"Then with who?" she wasn't finished, finally realizing why she had come here

"Donna, I can't give you some things, that some women need, but I can make sure to give you other things, that women only dream of" he said- although it sounded like a line, she knew he meant it, he was sincere.

"If it doesn't work, I don't know what we will do" she said back sounding concerned

"We will still be Harvey and Donna, still awesome" he joked grabbing her hand

"So me and you then?" she questioned "And no labels?" she said

"Absolutely not, just us and work and….sex" he smiled

"Thank God" she said

"For which part?" he teased, knowing it was the 'no labels' but hoping it was the sex

"Do we still continue seeing other people?" She asked

"Why, you want to keep that Luke guy around?" he sounded jealous

She noticed too and just smirked at him

"Donna, I don't want to label us, but I do know that I don't want you with anyone else, I'm perfectly sure I can satisfy your needs and frankly, I can't stand to see it." he said

"Then I don't want you with anyone else, either" she mimicked

"I don't see a reason to go anywhere else" he just smiled at her and held her, it felt safe, it felt comfortable and it felt like home.

She was scared, he was uncertain but they remained them and there is no going wrong when you are true to who you are…..They didn't go off in the sunset but they had what they loved in their best way- they had Pearson Hardman and they had each other the only way they knew how. They continued to do what they do. It was a perfect fit.


End file.
